Brickipedia:Reviews/Guide to reviews
Brickipedia Reviews is now operational, however, some aspects of the reviews site are still under development, and as such, some parts to creating a review are not as user-friendly as they will hopefully be at the end of development. This guide intends to make setting up reviews a little easier to understand. There are two types of pages in Brickipedia Reviews- review pages and user reviews. Review pages provide basic information about the set being reviewed, as well as displaying all of the reviews that have been made on that set. User reviews are the individual pages where each user can write their review. Review pages If a review page has not been created (and since Brickipedia Reviews is only new, there is a good chance that it hasn't), you will need to create one to show your review in. To create a review page, you can use the second field on the review form. Alternatively, you can create a new page at Review:set you are reviewing (again, it is very important to have the same name as the set article's name on Brickipedia's wiki side). Then, simply press the "review page" button, or copy and paste the following code below: And replace with your username. User reviews To write a review, you may do this in several ways: * The easiest way to create a user review is to go to the appropriate review page, and press the "Submit a review" button. The appropriate page will then be automatically loaded with the required templates, and you can simply write your review below the line containing the code which correctly adds deals with your review. * Use the first field in Brickipedia:Reviews/Creating a Review, and follow the steps in the form. * Manually creating the page you wish to review, of the form Review:set you are reviewing/your username. If you do this, it is extremely important that the set name corresponds exactly to the name of the set's article on Brickipedia. Reviews should follow the rules listed at Brickipedia:Reviews/Manual of Requirements, and it is advisable that you use the template in your review (instructions for use listed on the template's page). All reviews also must have the following code at the top of the page: (Note- once the review is saved, this code will not appear as it looks like here. This is what is meant to happen). Alternatively, you can ignore this and press the "review" button which should appear when creating a new article, and then write your review below the specified line. Also, if you have pressed the "submit a review" button, this code should already be present so you don't need to add it. If it is there, please don't remove it as you review will not be correctly added. ------ A note about categories- no categories should be added to articles in the review namespace, the appropriate categories are automatically added via templates. Reviewer Profile If you intend on writing a review at Brickipedia:Reviews, you should set up a review profile on the page . You will need to follow the instructions at Template:ReviewerProfile to set this up. The profile will then show up on all of your reviews. If you require any further assistance in creating a review, you are more than welcome to contact an administrator on their talk page. Category:Brickipedia guides